


Freedom

by MavisRead



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor voice pranks Angel Dust, Angel Dust flirting with the boys, Anger, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good spider boi, Gore, I'm not a drinker, I'm not good at flirting, M/M, Mass murder of random demons, Multi, Murderous Heaven Angels, Suicide Attempt, Taunting, Terror and horror, drunk, extinction day, mentioning of Valentino, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: This is an one off AU where it's been a year from the Pilot, so it's mass death day once more in Hell. It's been a rough year for the Hotel cause no one yet had changed their ways. It's about Husk not being able to tolerate Angel Dust anymore, so he tries to get his final death. Yet the love bug Angel Dust won't let that happen in the end.Warning: Suicide attempt!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk, Charlie/Vaggie
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Again: Suicide Attempt in this one off! Don't read if an attempt can trigger you. Please do think of yourself first.
> 
> I'm not suicidal, nor am I saying this is canon for any character in Hazbin Hotel! No. I just thought in his super drunken state, Husk would do something he really wouldn't do if he was sober! This was purely made for twisted entertainment.
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

It was next year, the annual Angels had descended into Hell, armed with their holy weapons. They smiled wickedly at the demons below.

The demons who were out and about spotted the winged Angels in the sky and felt dread instantly. They all tried to scatter into any open buildings around them, yet many were still caught by the holy weapons. The ones that got speared into the ground, bled shortly, groaning in pain, before turning into bright white light forming into orbs and dashing upwards before vanishing from the war zone that was Hell.

The crooked Angels went about their business, slaughtering the demons that had failed to flee from them.

Meanwhile in the Hotel, Charlie was doing a head count in the main hall. The Princess was frightened by the mass murder outside, so she was spotting nervously if all her friends were safely in the Hotel.

Niffty, who would normally be cleaning, was entranced by the horrible sounds from the outside. She was shaking, hugging herself in fear. She was staring towards the front doors, as though she was expecting for one of those grey monsters to break down the doors and enter!

Alastor was farther back in the main room, settled down on a cushioned, red chair with a book. He was reading calmly, his wide smile still over his face. He wasn't bothered by the demonic shrieks of horror outside.

Vaggie was trying to get Charlie to relax. She was standing by her side, worried over her girlfriend panicking. "Charlie, calm down, we're all here."

The blonde demon ignored her cause of her worry. Though she didn't refuse when Vaggie would take her hand to comfort her.

"So it's been a whole year now, are you gonna fuck me now before the New Year starts or not?" Angel Dust asked the grumpy bartender. He was seated at the bar. He was very annoyed that he couldn't get any work done while it was a mass murder day outside.

"Are you fucking deaf?! My answer won't ever change!" Husk growled back at the flirty spider. He took another drink of his bottle. He was growing a little wobbly on his feet from how many bottles deep he got in. Yet he was still in fine control of his actions and responses. He's an old drunk, so he had mastered how to have control of himself when he drank a lot.

"For fuck's sake you won't even give me a chance?! Geez, you're missing out, buddy!" The pink eyed spider remarked upset. He crossed both sets of his arms.

"I ain't your buddy!" The mad feline barked. He had to withstand the flirty spider for a whole year and it was so annoying!

"...Okay, and...that seems to be everyone," The Hotel owner commented.

"Take a deep breath. We're gonna be okay, just like every year. I promise." The X eye patch wearing female assured her. She had took Charlie's shoulders in her hands to make her girlfriend look at her. When she had spoken she wore a serious but reassuring expression.

The black eyed woman smiled sweetly at her lover's kind words. She always felt comforted by her and she knew she was more than lucky to still have her girlfriend through the crazy year it had been. She breathed deeply in, held it, then released it to show that she was in a calmer state.

"That's my Hon," Vaggie praised her with a sweet smile. She released the other's shoulders in relief.

Soon though Charlie frowned and glanced away, turning her head to the side slightly.

The white eyed demon frowned too, looking sadly at her girlfriend. She knew exactly why she was saddened. The program had failed another year cause the horny, drug addict, porn star couldn't - no WOULDN'T quit his life of sin. Even if such an act would bring joy to Charlie. Vaggie was always easily annoyed that Angel wouldn't take the program seriously, even though both Charlie and Vaggie had assured him that they wouldn't judge him as he transitioned out of his sinful ways to a move Heavenly life style. Not to mention with how sexually active Angel was, the moth demon couldn't deny he was probably like that in his human life as well. And well, human life was most to be (if not only life to be) judged where one would end up in Heaven or Hell. So she could only guess that he had failed to be pure enough for Heaven in his lifetime, which was why he had ended up in Hell. And she had no idea if his lustful sins could be forgiven since he does them without care. For Charlie's sake Vaggie can only hope that Angel's sins would be forgiven eventually and he could make it into Heaven, proving for once the program does work. "Sweetheart, don't think about it. We still have time." Vaggie tried her best to reassure Charlie that she wasn't a failure.

"We always have time," The normally happy demon moped. She wasn't thrilled it had been another year of failure. She swore she could hear her father laughing at her misery about what a failure she was. She often questioned herself why did she even try this insane idea of a hotel in the first place. But it always rounded back to that she wanted to help her kingdom from suffering. It made her very conflicted whether to try to keep going or give up.

She glanced over at the bar, seeing that Angel Dust was trying once again trying to get Husk interested in him and always failing at it. She could see the smirk of confidence that he would wear with each flirt, only having it flicker to an upset expression when the hook had failed to get it's prey. Then he'd smile wickedly with lust as he got another idea. She wished she could bounce back from failure with that ease. She also took in that Husk continued to reject the white spider, only growing more and more annoyed by him. Husk was so worn and tired. Just how Charlie felt about trying through all her hardships.

"Charlie," Vaggie called. She grabbed her girlfriend's chin gently and forced Charlie to look at her. "We can still do this. It's not over. That spider will make it into Heaven even if it's the last thing we do. I know we can do this."

The hotel owner smiled at the encouraging words. "Thanks, Sweetie. You're right. Giving up is for quitters." She gained a determined smile.

Vaggie grinned back happily.

"Nice to finally see you fully dressed, my dear," Alastor's voice beamed.

The couple looked over to where he sat.

He seemed to have finished his book, since it was set aside and he was now grinning at the duo, his hands neatly folded in his lap, with one leg crossing the other at the knee. His perfect smile didn't wave as he saw the both of them lose their smiles towards him. He could tell that Charlie's expression settled to more neutral one while Vaggie's grew more sour and mad at him. He was always amused by how sweetly the two acted towards each other. He knew fully well that Vaggie rather have him gone a year ago rather than sticking around. Yet it would be so rude to abandon a business partner, and the show of failure was quite entertaining to witness daily.

The red suited demon rose from his chair, making his microphone staff magically appear in one hand. "I hope those pests won't damage the building from their fun out there." He commented with smile, glancing up for a moment at a random spot of the building, before looking back at the dating females.

The woman with the bow in her hair glared darkly at him, her X on her eye patch now starting to glow. "I thought you said you had repaired the Hotel a year ago." She snapped at him. Her hands on her hips, her stance was brave and confident.

The radio demon chuckled amused by her fury. "I did, though when buildings get hit they do attend to crumble." He replied smoothly. He still wasn't threatened by the moth demon. He found her anger towards him quite cute. He smirked wickedly as he thought to himself that they are lucky that he didn't target to destroy their love and for him to take little Charlie under his wing.

Her X on her eye patch stopped glowing, as she had to remind herself it's not worth getting so worked up whenever he'd speak. Vaggie didn't like the twisted expression on the male's grey face. She knew he was always planning something and she was on guard for it, whatever it was. She didn't want to admit he was right about damaged buildings crumbling after being hit. She even had to keep it to herself that she was grateful that deer demon easily reinforced the building to keep it from collapsing and even the remodeling he had done were pretty grand too.

Suddenly there was a smashing of a booze bottle, Angel yelped followed up by a thud, followed by Niffty's fearful scream, before Husk had burst through the front doors that had closed behind him.

The trio had turned to look as soon as they heard Niffty's scream as well as the wailing of the unfortunate demons from outside. They saw that Angel was fallen on the ground beside the bar. He held his head with one gloved hand, the expression on his face was clenched in pain, while there were broken shards of green glass sprinkled around him and in his hair.

Niffty was trembling after her scream, her dark hands cupped over her mouth while staring at the demon spider to the closed doors. Her eye was very wide. It was clear she was afraid and in shock.

"Angel!" Charlie cried out in concern. She left her girlfriend's side to rush to Angel's. She didn't care if her pants got ruined by the shards she knelt in. "A-Angel, are you okay?" She was unsure whether to reach out a hand to him to help or not.

Angel Dust groaned. "Fucking drunkard," He swore to himself mostly. He was was leaning back on his three other arms, coming out from being hit with a real glass bottle over his head. He pulled his legs towards him a bit as he was recovering.

"B-be careful now, there's broken glass in your hair and around you," The blonde woman told him worried.

He gave her a glare when he got over the pain of the hit. "Yeah, no shit, Toots." He remarked. He moved his head so the shards could fall on the floor before he started to climb onto his boots. He picked any shards off of him as he got up and tossed them carelessly on the floor. "Glass isn't that dangerous." He snipped.

Charlie had rose to her shoe wearing feet when he did, watching her patient as he fixed his hair with his gloved fingers, before he checked for shards in his chest fluff, then went on to straighten out his blazer and skirt. She grabbed her arm with one hand, sadly upset. She glanced away, towards the floor. She knew she had probably overreacted again. She knew it can annoy others, but she just really cared about her friends was all.

"Niffty, what happened?" Vaggie asked her. She had gone over to Niffty to question her over what she had saw that made her scream.

The little cyclops took several breathes before she could answer. "I-I'm not sure. I-I heard Husk yell something before Angel had fallen off the bar stool...I-I think Husk is really done with Angel...." She said in fear and concern. She was well aware of Angel Dust having constantly flirting with Husk ever since they joined to work at the hotel and how the cat always would reject the spider. But she never thought she'd see the day when Husk had too much of the consistent sexual harassment.

"Then why did he run away?" Vaggie asked herself. She grabbed one of her elbows, while the hand of the held arm was rubbing her chin. She was staring at the front doors, curious and confused.

"This is horrible! Husk won't last out there!" The puppet like demon cried out in terror and worry.

"Ah, you underestimate old Husker, my darling," Alastor said with a grin. He had appeared at her side, most likely using his shadow teleporting power to join her side without being heard.

Angel Dust slid back into the bar stool he was in before getting bashed in the head. His upper arms folded back on the bar, supporting him leaning back into it. His second pair of arms folded over his lap, casually. His legs crossed one knee over the other.

Charlie looked up at her business partner in concern and confusion.

"I can assure you he'll be fine. He doesn't seem like much now, but in his previous life he was a solider! A mighty, good one as it seemed he had survived war to return home to retire from years in battle." The red eyed demon assured her as well as inform her some of Husk's past that he never spoke of. It was clear he was confident in drunk Husk's survival out there.

"Yeah, but he's older now...W-what if...no, they won't...but they would. Oh no," Charlie wept. She bowed her head in her hands so her tears would be caught by her hands. She knew she couldn't fight an Angel of Heaven, she wouldn't stand the slightest chance. No demon ever did.

"Ah, you heard Al, Husk will be fine. Probably trying to get a thrill high," Angel Dust dismissed. He knew from experience in his work, that some demons have some insane thrill highs. He didn't seem cared over the cat he would always flirt with was in danger outside.

"NO ONE else is leaving this Hotel," Vaggie ordered all of them in a serious tone. She went to her girlfriend and took her into a hug. "It's too dangerous to go after him. Whether he comes back or not, we'll have to deal with it." Her tone was serious, yet hinted at sorrow for the mere thought of losing a somewhat friendly demon from Hell.

The princess moved from crying in place to crying over her lover's shoulder, allowing to be taken into a hug.

It didn't help at all they could still hear the loud destruction and mass murder sweeping through the city.

The white dress wearing woman glared annoyed at the Radio demon. "Can't you at least make the building sound proof for a while so we don't have to listen to what's happening?" She growled at him. She held Charlie protectively.

Alastor chuckled. He was amused how it seemed the princess of Hell couldn't handle hearing mass murder. "I could, but that would be ignoring reality, and ignoring reality, well, it would lead one to fall into fantasy. It's best not to get lost in a web of lies now, is it?" He responded to her with his usual smile. His microphone staff was gone, as he didn't want to hold it.

She groaned. She just asked to hopefully get a 'yes' and for it to be done so her Charlie doesn't have to listen to mass genocide out there. "Come on," She whispered softly and sweetly to her girlfriend before leading her away from the main hall. Most likely Vaggie was taking Charlie back to their room, trying to escape the horror of the day.

"You know Alastor, fantasy isn't that bad of a thing~," The spider in kinky boots purred. He gave him the bedroom eyes. He knew a thing or two about fantasies from the drugs he enjoyed to take often.

Alastor turned and glared at the drug addict. His gloved hands were folded neatly behind his back casually. "And you should know by now, that it would please Charlie more than anything if you even attempted to quit living in the fantasy world that whatever drugs you take give you. You really disappoint her." His smile was only his lips for now.

The gay demon frowned at the deer man, annoyed. His eyebrows frowned as he rolled his eyes before looking back at the other male. "Not you too. It's bad enough with Vaggie nagging me, I don't need it to double, thank you very much," He snapped. "And I don't care if I disappoint her, she's not in charge of me."

"Oh, but aren't you afraid of disappointing a specific Overlord?" He purred in a sinister way. His grin grew wide with glee as he knew the slut was nervous about a specific demon aside from how the spider was being dismissive.

Niffty had rushed off to get a hand broom and dust pan, before coming back and quickly cleaning up the mess of the broken bottle around the stool, and collecting what remained of the neck of the bottle from the countertop and the remaining bottom of the smashed bottle from the floor. She had cleaned it up speedily and unnoticed as she normally was. Then she left to dispose of the trash in the kitchen's trash can, before she could return to being nervous about one of the grey Angels breaking in and attacking everyone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Angel remarked in a dismissive way. He got up and climbed over the now clean bar, and dug around for good drinks on his hands and knees. Even though the bartender wasn't present, he would still take over and make his own. He needed to drown out the rejections he always received.

"Oh but I believe you do, dear sweet, Angel Cakes." The radio demon replied calmly with a sick grin. He made his microphone reappear in one hand. He had leaned over the bar, to watch Angel's reaction.

The white spider froze upon hearing his nickname. He knew only one demon ever called him that, one that he still worked for. One who was threatening but in the most subtle ways. His mind went wild questioning how Alastor could have known that very specific nickname which wasn't ever spoken on Hotel grounds. He wanted to ask, but he would be weak if he did.

"Is there something the matter down there, Angel Baby?" Alastor's voice had warped into Valentino's with a radio effect on it. He was holding the head of the microphone before his lips, and the microphone glowed red as he used a power to change his voice through the microphone.

"N-Nothing the m-matter..." He responded instantly, as though he was trained. He was still frozen in place as he responded. "Nothing at all, Daddy. I can't be at the studio cause of the Heaven killers." In his tone was a clear hint of fear and submission.

The grinning demon roared with cheerful laughter in his own voice. He leaned backwards, with a one hand palmed his forehead in his fit of laughter while his other hand held his idle microphone vertically.

The porn star blinked a moment before glaring up towards the laughter. He just realized that it wasn't his aggressive sugar daddy, no, it was Alastor mimicking his sugar daddy's voice to mess with him. He grabbed three random bottles with the mixture thermos, before rising up. He slammed the items on the countertop, glaring at Alastor's smug face.

It took him a few more chuckles before he could calm down again. He smiled at the demon he had messed with in joy. "All I did was mimic his voice and you froze up! Haha, you are trapped deep within his hold, my effeminate fellow. I didn't even have to say his name. Hehe, you make it far too easy, my dear." He exclaimed very amused by Angel's reaction. He made his microphone magically vanish again.

"S-Shut up! You don't know anything! And I'm not easy!" The pink eyed man yelled at him angrily.

The deer demon glanced at the drinks he had gathered, his smile grew wider than before. "Of course you're not, yet I'm sorry to inform you that your choices to mix will end up in a revolting blend." His smile wide and confident, his eyes daring the kinky demon to taunt him more.

Angel looked at his blind selection, finding that what the other said was true. He blushed in embarrassment, glaring at the red dressed demon. "W-Well, maybe it's not in your taste, but you don't know my taste! I can like any combination!" He tried his best to remark with confidence.

He snickered softly with his eyes closed. His fangs in a wide grin, before he opened his eyes to reveal they were dark pits with red radio dials inside. The air started to fizzle with static popping off. "Oh, simple little Angel, you don't know how much I know of all of you," Alastor replied creepily. When he had spoken his mouth didn't move an inch from smiling so widely, yet his voice still came out clear. Soon after his statement, he blinked returning his features back to normal, and the static faded away.

The blush faded from Angel's face, as he gained a flirty look of curiosity. He released the items, to use his first set of arms to prop his head on the counter. His elbows on the bar, his gloved folded fingers was a perch for his chin. His second pair of arms were holding his hips in a sassy manner. The eye lids of his large eyes fell half way showing how confident and relax he was now. He smiled widely at the radio demon. "Oh so then you know all my kinks then?~"

Alastor's face flushed with blush as his creepy statement was taken in a direction he rather not proceed on. He glared annoyed by the spider, somehow keeping a smile on his face. "I've had enough from you." He announced.

"Aw, you can probably imagine me perfectly performing all my kinks, and my even your own to you, Baby~" The horny demon flirted with a smirk. From his own flirt, he was kind of getting thirsty to try them out and learn what the Radio Overlord's kinks were.

"I don't have any interest in you," The radio host reminded him. He was too flustered to deny if he had any kinks or not. He backed up from the bar now, his hands raised in a defensive, not-wanting-it pose. He struggled to keep smiling as he tried so hard not to think of all the services Angel Dust probably had done. He doesn't need to think of a whore in their environment and performing naughty services. And more importantly, not to himself. Yes, he enjoyed some banter every now and then, yet the porn star can sometimes take it too far for the radio overlord to keep going.

Angel scoffed in irritation, frowning now. He rolled his eyes before glaring back at the tease of a man. "If you aren't gonna try, then stop sweet talking me. You're only teasing me with no relief, pal." He said in reaction of Alastor's retreat.

"You are strange, I wasn't trying to do any of that." The radio man stated. His blush was now gone.

"Is that why you brought Husk here in the first place?" The gay demon questioned, curiously. "You didn't want me hitting on you, so you brought another guy in to take your place? That's messed up, man."

"Of course not! It was only coincidence that you had taken a liking to the random stranger I brought here a year ago. Husk is my dear friend, I would never subject him to such a horrid fate as you claim I did." Alastor came back with. He wouldn't admit it, yet it was fortunate that Angel gotten an instant crush on the old cat and mostly had stopped flirting with the radio host.

"Yeah-ha, as if we all believe you didn't do that. Whether you did it or not, I'll still flirt with you. And him. Both of you are very handsome," The eight eyed demon scoffed in disbelief and a serious tone. He still didn't get it why they didn't like him flirting with them, to Angel it was just more proof of how attractive both Alastor and Husk were for him to so willingly flirt with in his down time. Then it melted to a helplessly, allured tone with his next line, "I just can't help myself." He whimpered helplessly, sadly, with a cute pouty face after standing all the way up. He batted his glistening eyes for effect. He folded his first set of hands behind his head, while his second set of hands pushed up his fluffy chest from below, trying to be more enticing.

He smirked at him. "Yes, I'll agree that you're a helpless hooker that had lost all self-respect for himself." Alastor shot back.

Angel dropped the seducing pose to glare at the antler demon. "Fuck off, I have all the self-respect! More than you can handle. In fact, you can't handle me!"

"Right, right, I believe you," Alastor said dismissively and sarcastically.

~~~

Another random demon got speared through the skull by a grey Angel. The gore was all over the streets of so many that had fallen. The tall entity seemed to be alone aside from the few drifters that were still out this day.

It pulled it's spear back, it's demented face seemingly enjoying watching the gush of blood that exploded out of the wound hole.

The area was crazy loud with the unlucky demons will outside, screaming to be let into random buildings for shelter but being denied access cause the others hiding were too scared to open the buildings. Also there were plenty demons through out several buildings blasting music of all sorts in an attempt to ignore the nightmare that was happening outside.

"HEY!" Husk yelled at the Heaven Angel. He growled when he wasn't noticed.

It was as if the Heaven creature was ignoring him.

He looked around the broken up road and grabbed a nice, weighted chuck of street. He tested the weight in his hand with a small toss in the air. He smirked when he felt it was a good weight. He glared at the entity, angled his arm backwards before throwing the piece of road as hard as he could.

The jagged piece of street he threw hit it's target dead on in the back of it's head which caused the grey Angel to whip around.

"Finally! I've been trying to get attention from one of you for several minutes now! Name's Husk!" The winged feline introduced himself unhappily and very drunk.

The Heaven being tilted it's head in confusion. It wasn't understanding what the demon was doing at all. Yet it's wicked smile remained wide on it's face.

"Yeah, yeah, I've done bad shit that's why I'm in Hell. I deserve it. But damnit, I don't deserved to be harassed by an idiot demon! Be a buddy and end me! As long as I don't gonna be around the air head anymore, I'd be so much happier! Even if I'll turn into light or energy or some shit. I don't care what'll happen! Just end me for good!" Husk pleaded the grey Angel. He was clearly out of his mind and very drunk. Yet he was crying so heavily imagining he'd still be forced to exist with an idiot demon he had mentioned. It was clear he wanted out. He was craving freedom so badly that his demonic soul was aching so painfully for it.

The Angel's face glitched out like static for a moment, after straightening it's head from the tilt. It held it's holy spear in it's hands, with it's usual powerful stance.

"YES! Do it! S-Save me! Make me into whatever matter I'll end up as!" The miserable cat bellowed. His voice was quivering from fear and excitement of his suffering being put to rest. He held out his arms exposing his chest, as his wings flared a bit. He closed his eyes cause he didn't want to see it coming. "S-sweet, sweet freedom," He cheered quietly, finally smiling for once in a very long time.

Yet nothing happened for several minutes.

The feline waited patiently, not looking in case he'd see his end coming at him. His tears came to a stop.

The thing that got him to open his eyes was a death cry cut off of another random demon as it's body hit the ground.

"Huh?" He muttered. He looked when he heard the noise, just witnessed the tail end of another demon's fall. He glared at the Heaven creature in frustration.

The grey Angel had ignored his plead and attacked another demon instead.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! I COME TO YOU WANTING IT, AND YOU DON'T GO THROUGH WITH THE EASIEST KILL EVER?!" He shouted angrily at the Heavenly being.

It heard him, turned to look at him as it torn out it's spear from another corpse.

"OH IS IT CAUSE I WANT IT THAT YOU'RE DENYING ME IT?! YOU'RE THAT KINDA ASSHOLE AREN'T YA? YOU THINK IT'D BE FUNNY TO PLAY WITH OLD HUSK, MAKE HIM HOPE HE GETS WHAT HE WANTED THEN DON'T DO IT! JUST LIKE A FUCKING TEASE! IT'S NOT HEAVENLY TO WANT DEATH! FUCK IT! I WANT IT! IT'D BE THE GREATEST THING EVER! SO STOP BEING A GIANT PUSSY AND KILL ME ALREADY! IT WOULD BE SO KIND OF YOU TO SAVE ME FROM HELL! ISN'T THAT YOUR JOB?!" He angrily taunted the grey Angel.

The mute creature didn't seem to like the taunting and insults at all. It approached the rude feline, rising it's spear to strike.

"YES, YES, COME ON YOU WEAK ANGEL SHIT! KILL THIS FILTHY SINNER! PURGE ME FROM MY SUFFERING!" He kept taunting, to keep the Angel's interest. He closed his eyes as the Holy creature was very close now.

A moment later, the cat didn't feel he got pierced by a spear. No instead he felt thick spider webbing wrap around his body before yanking him far, far away from the danger.

The Angel's spear stabbed into the road where the cat had once stood before he was taken away.

Husk felt his body that was still wrapped up in sticky, strong webbing collide with another's furry body, before the other took hold of him. The webbing had pinned his arms to his sides and wings tucked into his back against his upper body in a tight wrap.

"Phew! That was a close one, huh buddy?" Angel Dust's voice asked with excitement of the thrill of taking a kill away from another creature and also relief.

"No," The dark brown feline grumbled. He had to force himself to look. "Dah!" He cried out in disgust of his first sight was looking at Angel Dust. "W-what the?" He was confused. He turned his head, almost spotting the grey Angel that would have killed him leaving to another part of the city. "DAMNIT!"

"Damnit? That's not very nice to say to your hero." The drag queen moped.

Husk struggled in the webbing, yet it was too strong for him to break out of. "Fuck you! Let me go you motherfucker!" He ordered in fury. He was lucky all the boozes he recently downed didn't rise back up from him getting whipped from being in road to the sidewalk.

"I swear, you need to take some lessons from Charlie and cheer up," The spider replied. He turned and dragged the struggling cat into an unused building that he had snuck to whip Husk to safety.

"I hope you fuck yourself with a hot iron!" The trapped demon yelled in anger.

"Mmmm, hot iron isn't my thing. It'd ruin my body, ya know? So I can't do that, sorry Babe." The pink gloved demon replied. He had set his hostage on the dirty floor of the dusty building.

With all of his struggling, the cat easily fallen over on his back and wings. "Ahh," He whined in pain. He tried to hide his pain expression.

"That'll happen if ya keep struggling." The pink eyed male stated calmly.

"M-My wings...I-I'm on my w-wings...I-It it hurts." The feline whined through ground teeth.

"But I can't help you up cause you don't let me touch you. I think we'll be safe here until midnight though."

"T-they are g-getting crushed...p-please...please h-help..." The gambler pleaded miserably. He sniffled as tears slowly started to run down his face again. He couldn't help it, the position was painful.

The porn star frowned sadly at the other, seeing him crying for once. This was the first time ever Angel witness Husk being so vulnerable. He thought before that the cat couldn't ever cry or show much other emotion. But now here he was, being weak before the spider's very eyes. Angel carefully stepped over to him, grabbed his shoulders to help pull him up to sit up.

Husk breathed in relief when he sat up again, his wings were sore from being laid on for several minutes, but it's better than staying in that position and having his body weight eventually crush them slowly. He breathed through his mouth as he was trying to calm down from sobbing again. He was uncomfortable in the webbing, it kept his chest closed so he couldn't breath very deeply, yet still could breath normally. He was embarrassed that he had cried, strong men don't cry, but he had broke. Again.

"Alrightie, my hands are off now." Angel announced. He had rose all his hands off of the other, to show he had stopped from touching too far. "See, I can control myself, Husk. Geez, do you think I'd be the kind of monster to rape someone?" He laughed awkwardly, not being able to look at the other. He was a demon sure, but he still had some personal morals to him.

The orange eyed feline couldn't deny that he was paranoid of Angel's flirty intentions. He could only guess if the spider had found his hotel room, then nothing would stop the white beast from taking what he wanted from the old cat. And that was simply enough to haunt him. Yet that thought was quite ridiculous when Angel Dust has been clear he'll only do services if he's paid to do them. So there shouldn't be a reason, the cat should fear his safety about the sexually active addict. Maybe he might have misjudged the poor spider.

"Alright, you sit tight and I'll go see if this joint has any bedding or whatever, cause we'll be camping here for the day." The gay male announced before walking away.

The dark cat had to scoot around to follow the other's walking path. "W-Wait!" He called out.

Angel paused, a hand on his hip and he glanced back.

"S-since when could you shoot webs? A-And w-where from?" Husk asked confused, blushing.

Angel rolled his eyes, and faced the other. "I'm a spider! Spiders can shoot webbing, duh. And don't worry it was from my hands." He explained. He raised his hands up and splayed his fingers, facing the trapped man his gloved hands. Even though the gloves were fully intact, it be silly to think he would lie about where webs came from just to mess with the old cat.

"R-right, that's right." He muttered to himself. Husk looked at the dusty floor between his legs in embarrassment.

"I saved ya cause we'd all miss ya if someone didn't try to save ya. And I-I would miss trying to flirt with you. You being all grumpy is kinda cute." The porn actor tried to fake disinterest. He had posed with one leg bent, his hands hugging his waist and hips. He had looked away from the orange eyed demon, with his eyes half lidded as he tried to fake disinterest.

"O-Oh..." Husk muttered. He blushed again, turning his face away from his savior. No one ever told him he was cute or even imply that his attitude cute in a way, well nobody but Angel Dust.

He gained a smirk as he got an idea. His stance was confident again. "Yeah, so maybe I can get kiss for being a hero from you later. Cause you know, heroes always get a little reward from their crushes after a rescue.~" Angel Dust said with sweet smile and a wink. He then blew a kiss towards the cat.

The hotel clerk blushed harder as the invisible blown kiss was coming for him. His ears folded backwards as he was in shock of what he heard. His heart thumped faster in his chest as he knew a reward of some kind was needed. And he wasn't sure he could deliver a romantic gesture as a reward. A thank you would be easier, then again, he was being dumb and didn't really want to die by a holy spear. He was so flushed and confused.

Angel giggled cheerfully. "Don't you worry, I can take good care of you today." With that, the spider twirled around and began to search the building for anything of use for their stay.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know how you all feel about this one off in the comments below. Kudos are welcome too. :3


End file.
